


In the Beginning

by Superherokid



Series: Among the Stars [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, I'm Bad At Tagging, Outer Space, Slight Sawarmura Daichi/Michimiya Yui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherokid/pseuds/Superherokid
Summary: Somewhat like Star Wars but not because I've never seen it. It takes place in space with an organization called Corps trying to dominate the universe/galaxy. Various rebel groups are aim to stop Corps.The tyrnical rule of Corps suppresses the people of Maiho. However the resistance group remains defiant.(What even is that bs summary? Daichi, Suga, Asahi, and Yui are resistance fighters. It's in space!)





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the same universe as my Tsukkiyama fic! I plan to make this into a series, so this is basically the origins of karasuno :3 
> 
> Please enjoy and I apologize for my poor writing skills!

In the beginning there was nothing. Then all at once there was everything. Galaxies. Universes. Stars. Planets. Meteors. Life. Hope. Curiosity. Of course, with those questions and wonderings emerged on how it all came to be. The most favorable explaintation among the majority of cultures is the story of Eden.  


A celestial being who roams among the vast vacuum of space. Eden is all powerful, all seeing and all alone. The only of being of such size, shape, and her kind. After nearly the majority of her lifetime, Eden solved the problem of solitude. Eden created life.  


A naturally and sufferably long amount time went by before the life Eden made developed. It was even longer before those little organisms grew to be adventurous and daring creatures sprouting on distant planets. Eden cared for all the life made, even the life that was not created by her own hand. Eden dubbed them all her child, and they worshiped, cared, admired and loved her. Eden was happy and content.  


However, one cannot have life without death. Good without evil. Hope without fear. The years of peaceful watching and caring thinned as the number of believers dwindled. Eden thought nothing of it. As long as her children were happy, Eden was happy.  


Greed, vengeance, rage, and war gave way after centuries of peace and coexistence. Various beings left their homes in search of more. This desire of more never ceased however. Only strengthened after every planet, envious of what they didn't have. Wars consumed nearly all aspects of the galaxies. Eden was heartbroken and lost.  


Eden kept the ones who believed safe, shielding them from attacks. But Eden couldn't be everywhere at once despite her vastness. Her beloved children were to spread out, standing from one side of space to the other. As the war raged on, as her children died at the hands of their brethren, Eden stood helpless. For Eden's only power was of creation.  


When all was bleak and nearly all lost, Eden was called to by one of her child. It wasn't an odd occurrence, for her children were always speaking to her. They cried, pleaded and full of misplaced hope. This child however, was small, young and determined. He spoke with confidence and brilliance. Eden listened as the boy spoke of defending the rest of her children in her place. He declared that she create her own way to fight back by using him.  


Eden was taken back by this proposition. Would such needless violence be stopped by more violence? Fight fire with fire? She was distraught and angered by this notion. The boy prosisted though. Urging Eden to create a power that would stop the war. He proposed that Eden create a small part of a dying sun within himself, so he may have the same force when ending the war. She relented and agreed on the condition he would never use the power for evil.  


The boy went off in Eden's place and fought off the war. The armies laughed and mocked him, a small boy in height and age against armies. None suspected his power. He wiped out nearly all of the men with a flick of his arm. Word spread like wild fire. Stories about a small giant, for his presence of power gave off the air larger than his appearance. With the Small Giant the oppressed and weak took their stand against the greed driven offenders. The forces dwindled quickly, and within the last battle the Small Giant faced off with the strongest of evils.  


In this battle the stories differ in how the battle ended. Some believed the hero to have battled evil without breaking a sweat, emerging victorious only to vanish in the mist of triumph. Some say he struggled against the offenders, but were defeated by the hands of the oppressed and the Small Giant was carried off to his home by Eden herself. While others told of the Small Giant using the force of an exploding star to end it all, including himself.  


The majority of the life in the galaxies believe it only to be nothing but a tale. That majority searches for answers that they all deem sensible. Brushing off the various stories of children of Eden for no one is able to with stand the force of a dying star. Even if one was to withhold such power, the evils still remain and would aim to use it for themselves. Such a power is too much of threat regardless of intentions.  


Tales of Eden are merely meant for hope and inspiration. Such tales are held like life lines for those who suffer through life. For those times where all seems grim and lost. Times such as these. 

\--

The day was scorching and dry, so nothing uncommon for its inhabitants. They sweltered in the heat, but lived on with little complaint over heat. They had bigger problems weighing them down like slabs of stone stacked upon their backs like towers. Daichi remained silent, avoiding contact with passing troopers. He remained inconspicuous as he slipped into a narrow, debris filled crack in the walls of stone city. He was unable to face forward due to the tightness, however, didn't rub against the rough walls. The network of paths criss crossed at random creating a labyrinth within the vast city. Daichi maneuvered easily and came to his destination within minutes. He slipped under the grate and dropped into a cool cavern before taking off to a room bathed in light. He smirked seeing a familiar head of cropped brown hair lounging on a make shift couch.  


"Guess that makes me second," he announces as he maneuvers around abandoned cushions.  


"Make that dead last Daichi," a coy voice states from laying across the couch. Daichi's grin vanishes as he spots the others resting. Yui and Suga wearing triumphant grins while Asahi slouches and avoids eye contact.  


"Looks like you're a runner," Yui laughed as Daichi scowled.  


"I was the runner the last time! How'd you even get here before me?" Daichi huffed waving his arms at Asahi.  


"Uh. Patrol was lighter than usual," Asahi shrugged.  


"Cheer up Dai, maybe one of the others will want to help," Yui said patting his shoulder roughly. He grimaced, there was bound to be bruising.  


"When are the others going to get here anyway?" He asked running his sore shoulder.  


"A bit longer than usual. The troopers are still pretty tight around the northern parts because of last time," Suga informed as rested his feet onto Asahi's head.  


"Good, it'll through them off a while longer to find this place. It's such a hassle to find dugouts and safe places," Daichi said as he plopped down onto the couch moving Sugawara's head for room. The ashen haired boy grumbled and stuck his tongue out which Daichi returned smugly.  


"Alright, while their all on their way, let's plan Daichi's next run location," Yui announced as she grabbed piles of paper from a small cabinet in the corner wall. She tossed the papers down to the floor in front of the three by the couch. Asahi assisted her in opening one with the layouts of Maiho, their city, drawn out. Various ticks and markings covered many areas. The four scanned the map and thought over what to do.  


"We're here, in the southern part, while the majority of the troopers are in the north cleaning up Daichi mess," Yui pointed to the corresponding places on the map as she narrated.  


"It worked didn't it? They think we're still after the port to sabotage the trade," the brunette crossed his arms in defense.  


"You blew up two carriers! Not even the Lifts which were unattended but also smaller and wouldn't cause as much damage when exploding," Suga laughed sitting up to examine the map closer.  


"What about here? In the western port?" Asahi suggested pointing to a red X close to him.  


"Can't. They're still cleaning that up from Yui's incident," Daichi said rubbing his chin. Yui gave a wicked grin at the mention of her destruction.  


"The ports will all have heavy Trooper watch as will the armories around them. We can't do it here because of all the tunnels and civilians. The Eastern side may have to work despite all the businesses, but you'll have to avoid them. Or even better, don't blow up a Carrier," Suag smiled slapping Daichi's already bruised shoulder.  


"Don't attack that armoury though. We may need to restock soon. Try the treasury, it will be guarded but not as heavily as the other locations." Yui declared nodding her head at the plan.  


"Just don't take as much as Hank had. The repercussion is far worse then a crater in the ground." Asahi said rubbing his arm where lashes where still healing. Daichi glared at the offending marks and grounded his teeth.  


After the attack on the treasury, the stationed Corps officials raised taxes to a record high. A vast number of people were unable to pay and the punishments were dished out at random. The majority of the time people were taken and put to work off planet or put away to jail. Both were horrid options with low rates of survival. The other was beatings. Those were done publicly and brutally. A message to others who hadn't payed.  


Citizens lost their trust and hope with the resistance group after that. They suffered more problems when the resistance struck. Many had accepted their fate of cowering beneath Corps rule. They claimed Corps would be much kinder and less strict if the resistance group hadn't formed. If no one fought back. It was futile and caused more harm then good.  


"Right," Daichi grunted as his gave a sharp nod. "Do we have the layout for the treasury?"  


"Only the ground level and the offices," Yui informed rolling out another paper onto of the map. "The safes are uncharted and the security system is probably Corps technology."  


"Of course, it wouldn't be fun otherwise," Daichi sighed heavily as Suga gave a snort.  


"Better get a head start to scope out the place Dai," Yui said as she rose with him from the floor. The two headed to the back of the rock room where a narrow opening stood. They slipped in with ease and began to load up Diachi's duffle bag.  


The room was small but comfortably allowed four people to stand. Two walls held shelves which were cluttered with miscellaneous objects that helped in some fashion. The wall that lead to the main room had a table which held Daichi's battered bag. The last wall had chests and guns hanging from nails in the wall.  


"You know this bag is pretty old. I'm surprised it hasn't broken or ripped," Yui grins as she prods the bag after stuffing a handful of smoke mobs into it.  


"Leave my bag alone. She's a strong bag and you're just jealous because your bags never last a week," Daichi swats away her hand as she gives an offended noise.  


"So rude," Yui scoffs and continued to fill Daichi's bag. "But, seriously, you should invest in a new one. This one is on its last legs."  
"Absolutely, I'll get right on that," Daichi says sarcastically.  


"Hey don't get snappy with me," She retorts crossing her arms. "It was a suggestion. I don't want you to be running and then your bag bursts causing you to be caught or slowed down."  


"Relax, it'll be fine. I wouldn't compromise a mission or a run like that," Daichi assures patting his hand on her shoulder. Yui gave a huff before nodding.  


"All set?" She asks as Daichi zips up the pockets. He nods with a smile and hikes it onto his shoulder.  


"Good. Also Daichi," Yui calls as he reaches the door, so he turns toward. "Be careful."  


"Always am," Daichi reassured once more before leaving Yui alone in the cool room.


	2. No secert is safe from the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi goes on his mission and uncovers dark secrets of Corps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will eventually have some Daichi X Yui but I'm bad at writing romance so it's lowkey. They're both pining tho  
> So with that said, should I tag this with that relationship or no? 
> 
> This fic is also fairly plot heavy and fast paced bc I'm impatient. 
> 
>  
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!!!!!

The building towers above the bustling street, blocking out the harsh rays of the suns. Outside the slate colored walls, stood a handful of troopers all sporting heavy weapons. They guarded in pairs, each within sight of one another. They checked each person before entering the building. The windows had no glass, but were tall and narrow. Hardly anyone approached the building or even glanced at it.  


Daichi gave a huff as he determined his last option. The sewers. Yay. He glances down to the map and checks the path before setting out toward the entrance. He grumbles as people push against him. The smell of bad body odor and rotting trash attack his nose as he leaves the main roads.  


The back roads were once clean and decent as were the main roads. Trash didn't litter every inch of the ground and the walls didn't crumble at a touch of the hand. Before Corps, Maiho was a heaven in a merciless desert. It relied heavily on trade, and was proficient with it. The city was a leading trader in slab, glass and iron. The occasional diamond haul would be traded when conditions were decent to trek to the mines. With its riches the city was prosperous. It's people were happy, content, and hardly suffered any hardships. Even the poorest of the citizens could afford the essentials. Maiho was the most peaceful city as a result of being surrounded by nothing but sand and rocks. So, the desert city held no form of defense.  


When Corps attacked, it was swift and quick, hardly breaking a sweat. They claimed it was a precaution. The other planets may attack them, so they were offering their services of protection and trade. It wasn't long before the people of Maiho suffered. It was nearly impossible to afford enough food to feed a family of three. The work hours grew longer while the pay dwindled. They assured it was all necessary and the money was needed for the weapons and protection.  


A short period of time passed before the resistance group formed. It was supported by nearly all the citizens at first. The group helped and was able to defend the people. A vast majority of the citizens were apart of it. They were unskilled in combat and weapons, but they knew their home like no one else. They made a move that would hopefully end Corps oppression, but the resistance had been outnumbered and outgunned. Corps had wiped out nearly all the members, only a handful survived that mission. After the attack, Corps had cracked down on rebels and punished those they suspected, even if they were innocent. Now the resistance was small consisting mostly of the young and the vengeful.  


Daichi slipped between the walls and cracks, sticking to the dark shadows. He dropped down through the marked gate gagging at smell and the contents. He moved quickly trying to restrain his urge to throw up. He followed the tunnels and came upon the gate that lead to the treasury. He broke a bar and resumed his track with caution.  


"Here we are," Daichi whispered to himself as he eyed the lid above him. Based on the maps he should either end up in the middle of the basement or in the middle of a safe with no way to exit. With extreme care Daichi lifted the lid up and examined the room. A sigh of relief escaped him as the room appeared to be empty.  


"Basement with a locked door from the outside. Fantastic," Daichi growled after he pushed against the cool metal door. He turned to examine the room further for other ways of entry. Piles of janitorial items littered the floor and shelves. The walls were cool and water stained, all without windows. The ceiling was high and dark, but he spotted a vent when he felt a draft. Daichi dragged a heavy shelving unite under the vent's location as quietly as possible, which was not that silent. He was able to screw the vent loose and pull himself through while maintaining his balance of the unsteady shelf.  


"I'm too old for this," Daichi grunted as shuffled up the vent shafts. It felt like hours before the vent began branching off to the sides. He went over the layout of the building in his mind and choose vents that would lead to the safes. He reached multiple dead ends and vents that were way to small for anyone to fit through before he came to a grate that lead to a room. He scanned the room and remained silent to listen for inhabitants. He let out a sigh of relief before shoving open the grate and slipping out.  


"An empty office on the total opposite side of the building of where I want to be," he complains as he stretches. He snuck out of the deserted room and around the empty corridor with caution. Halfway down the hall he hears voices, swearing he ducks into an empty room. The voices near the door and Daichi dives into the closet just as the door opens.  


'Of course they come into this room. Why wouldn't they. That'd be too easy,' he curses to himself. Peaking out of the closet he spots at least three men, two of which carrying guns.  


"These are the extraction plans and routes the commander wants to use," a guard says as he hands over a drive. The man behind the desk, an official with dark receeding hair and a deeply wrinkled face, plugs it in transforming the table into a holographic landscape. As Daichi looked closer he saw it was of Maiho.  


'Why would they have that? What extraction plans? What are these scumbags planning now?' Daichi furrows his brows in frustration.  


"What would be the ploy?" The official asks after a moment.  


"No ploy sir. These people wouldn't have anywhere to escape. It's an endless desert out there." The guard stated with a shrug.  


"Don't be daft. If these people knew they'd riot! The last time we put down the resistance by the skin of our noses. The resistance is still around and wrecking havoc on our transports. Do you honestly believe once word gets out the people, or even the resistance, wouldn't be capable of ending it?" The official glared down at the guard.  


"Then we set up a trap for the rebels and then we set an example of them. Their numbers are a joke sir," the trooper spoke up and laughed.  


"And yet they're still able to take down half our fleet and halt our progression," the official slammed the desk startling the other men in the room.  


"Sir, how would we disguise a slave trade? We can't continue with the tax debt for much longer. The people are able to repay what is owed easily now," the guard points out after recovering from his fright.  


Daichi sucks in a breathe, 'slave trade?'  


"Then you should have been prepared. Come to me when you actually have a plan and not rubbish," the official scoffs ripping the drive from the port.  


"Sir, the plans are on the drive if you wen-"  


"Pardon the intrusion sirs, but their may be a problem." A trooper shouts as she bursts through the door.  


"And what would that problem be?" The official growls out.  


"There may be an intruder within the treasury, sir," she says and the others curse.  


"How?!" The Guard shouts as he makes his way to the door.  


"A vent in Uhaul's office was open," the trooper answers as the three men leave with her slamming the door behind them.  


'Shitshitshitshit' Daichi screams in his head tumbling out of the closet. He races to the desk and lets out a huff of victory seeing the drive on the table. He swipes it off and tucks it safely into his pocket.  


'The halls would be flooded with troopers, ground floor as well. There's no vent large enough in here, so I can't go back the way I came,' Daichi runs his plans of escape through his head as he listens to the commotion outside.  


He runs a hand through his hair in frustration. There's only a window and a door. A window which he may get stuck in and a door which he would get shot at if he exited. He glances out the window and sees the troopers blocking the doors outside.  


'They wouldn't have a clue to look up,' he thinks, 'the neighboring building is close enough for a jump. Of course that's if I can jump accurately and not get stuck in the window!'  


He swings off his bag swiftly and rifles through it. He grasps the smoke and gas bombs before hefting the bag up once more. He unlocks one of the smoke bombs and chucks it into the vent, which luckily drops to the lower level. He hears shouts echo soon after and many hurried footsteps outside the door. He cracks open the door and sees no one looking. He chucks the gas bomb down the hall and the other up the hall. Alarmed yells sound and the thump of bodies follow.  


'Thank you Knock out gas,' Daichi smiles as he chucked the last smoke bomb into the vent on the other side of the room. Similarly to the other, it drops down to the lower levels. He's at the window once more and sees less troopers and more people evacuating the building. He stuffs himself into the window and is overwhelmed by the drop. He inhales deeply and adjusts himself into, hopefully, a better position to jump. Footsteps are growing closer to the room urging him to throw caution into the wind and jump. So he does. He lets out a cry as he lands harshly causing him to fall awkwardly on his left side onto the boiling cement roof. Just as quick as he landed he is up again limping to the far edge of the roof where a ladder is placed for when the sand needs to be swept off the roofs.  


He grunts as pain rockets over his left side. Grimacing he sees his arm scratched and burned and his leg aching from taking the brunt of the fall. He swallows back the pain and peeks out of the alley way. Troopers swarm the treasury from all sides. The crowd consists mostly of Corps officials, so he can't use blending in as an option. He can't sneak out either without being noticed due to the army of troopers on their way from nearly all the streets. Daichi groans and piers into his bag and takes out a grenade and his last smoke bomb.  


"I'm going to be in so much shit because of this," Daichi mumbles pitifully as he positions himself so he is facing the treasury large marble stair case. First he launches the smoke bomb into the oncoming troopers then launches the grenade before taking off. It explodes midair sending shock waves across the plaza. People stumble, scream and run off in all directions out of fear. He weaves through the blinded troopers and terrified officials and civilians. He stumbles nearly falling after being shoved by those fleeing.  


The western part of the city has no tunnels back to the base, so has to make it to the southern part quickly. The chaos will only go on for so long before the troopers scourer the city for any suspicious characters. Daichi who sports dust, dirt, blood and a limp is a very suspicious character in the western part of Maiho. Clenching his jaw, Daichi pushes off the wall and runs with all his might.  


He's breathing heavily when he spots the first tunnel. This one isn't used due to the fact it's narrow, confusing and rocky as hell not to mention far from the dugout.  


"Beggars can't be choosers," Daichi mumbles breathlessly stumbling into the hole in the wall. The shouts of troopers already growing closer demanding to see people's IDs and questioning them.  


Daichi focuses on the path before him trying to recall the correct tunnels to take so he won't end up lost or back in the street. His leg gives out nearly five times causing him to stumble, lose his footing and fall. It feels like an hour when reaches a familiar network of tunnel. He slumps against the wall and rests his bag on his leg.  


"Wait, why is this...so light?" he trails off lifting his bag seeing a hole at the bottom. The seam falling away from each other and the fabric. Daichi gives a tired groan that sounds more like a whine. "So that tearing sound hadn't been my imagination that last time I fell. First the fall and now this, just the icing on the cake."  


The rest of his trek through the tunnels is full of groaning, cursing and an over all miserable time. His entire leg is on fire, each step worse than the last. His arm still burns, but the bleeding has stopped. Probably. Hopefully. He is over joyed when he sees the warm lights of the dugout. The voices are hushed and urgent some with a hint of anger. He stumbles to the opening, the resistance members gathered in the middle of the room. Maps are spread out before them on a make shift table. Asahi stands toward the back of the group along with a few other older men. Suga, Yui, Hank and two others that form the command of plans, stand around the table. Their attention is taken to him when he clears his throat.  


"Oh my god Daichi!" Suga says as Yui shoots from the table to his side. Her face full of worry and concern.  


"I'm fine-ish, but we have a bigger problem," he said as Yui helped him onto the couch.  


"You weren't followed were you?" Hank asked gruffly.  


"No I caused a distraction-"  


"Then why are you injured?"  


"Cause I jumped from a window of the treasury, but-"  


"Why were you on the top level? I thought you were going to the safe?"  


"I was! Can I just-"  


"So you flubbed the mission! Now when we leave troopers will be everywhere. This is the total opposite of what we needed!" Hank shouted raising his hands in anger.  


"Hank's right. How'd this happen?" Makoto, a burly man with scared face and one of the heads of the group, asked with his arms crossed.  


"Why'd you send him off in the first place! The last time was just as bad!" Hank shouted once more.  


"Would you please let me finish!" Daichi shouted silencing the room of its growing chatter. Suga, Asahi and Yui leaned away and exchanged glances knowing Daichi's fearsome aura when he's cut off.  


Daichi cleared his throat after a moment of silence. "I used the sewers to get in then climbed threw the vents. I came out through the offices and had to hide in one of the rooms where I over heard a conversation between an official and guard. They plan to sell off our people as slaves. This apparently has all the plans and probably an explanation. I was able to take it when they left the room."  


Daichi tossed the drive onto the table. It clattered loudly in the silent room. The faces were horror stricken and grim.  


"They've been doing this for a while apparently. The people sent to work off their debt had been sold off. They most likely already had this all planed, but we just made it easier for them." Daichi said glaring down at the small device on the table.  


"Plug it in. This all seems too extreme," Zero, a burly women and the other head of the group, commanded one of the men behind her.  


"Daichi how'd you get hurt?" Suga asks as Asahi sat in front of Daichi with medical supplies.  


"They found the vent I climbed through and I was trapped in the room, so I jumped out the window onto the million degree roof." Daichi said quietly. "And then I broke my bag in the tunnels."  


"Oh my god," Yui said hiding her face in her hands.  


"You're insane. Truly you are," Suga shook his head with an astonished grin.  


"It's done," Gorg, the resident techy announced before plugging in the drive. The holographic display lit up the table like it had done in the office. The group gathered around the hologram to look at all the information. Zero clicked on folders and tabs displaying more information on the entire set up. Who the buyers were, the prices, the dates, the locations, where the previously sold had been, etc. the atmosphere growing darker and tenser the more they dug through the information.  


"We have to stop them," Daichi said after a while, staring holes into the displays. "We have to bring down Corps."  


"We've tried and we lost horribly," Hank grunted.  


"We can't just let this happen!" Suga exclaimed gesturing to the hologram before him.  


"It's- This is bigger than us. We'd need more resources, people, weapons," Makoto said lowly eyes averted from the others' gazes.  


"Wha- But everyone is in danger! This is what we're meant to be doing," Suga glared harshly and clenched his fists at his sides.  


"It'd be futile, kid. Use your head for once," Hunk argued his arms crossed with a smug look on his mug.  


Suga bristled, "Clearly I'm the only one who is! This group will end one way or another, we might as well go down fighting!"  


"And how do you purpose we take down Corps?" Zero asked with a raise of her brow. "I don't want to back down and let this happen, but things look bad for us no matter the course of action."  


"Obviously a plan would come together after we all think it through! A plan never just appears as soon as we get a mission," Yui speaks up standing to make her way to the table.  


"We could attack their headquarters," Daichi purposes confidently. The others in the room give him astounded faces.  


"Oh yeah! We should also just walk in through the front door. It's not like it's the most heavily protected, monitored and fortified building in all the city," Hank barked out a laugh.  


"Did you hit your head boy?" Asked a man in the far back of the room. Chuckles erupted throughout the room.  


"Alright, alright. That's enough from everyone. We all need to head out before nightfall. We're also not going to come with a sensible plan even if we wanted to tonight," Zero announced as she unplugged the drive and dropped it on the maps. The others nodded and began to trickle out into the tunnels.  


"Sawamura you stay here, you're leg wouldn't make it to the surface and your limp would be a dead give away," Makoto stated as he gathered his things to leave. Daichi nodded in response.  


After he left, only the for friends remained in a heavy silence. Asahi had cleaned up the medical kit while Suga and Yui stored the maps away.  


"Anyone up for a sleepover?" 

\---

"It feels like forever since the last time we did this," Yui giggled out as she lay in a bundle of blankets. The four teens gathered in the center of the dugout, each under a mountain of blankets and cushions. The lights had been dimmed, so the room was dark but light enough to see a few feet away. Yui laid of Daichi's right and Suga was to his left while Asahi was in front of him.  


"We did this last week," Asahi chuckled tucking a bit of hair behind his ear.  
"Asahi your hair grows so fast, what the hell! You cut it just month ago and it's already failing in front of your face," Yui exclaimed with a pout,"I'm so envious. My hair takes years to grow out."  


"Ugh no hair talk please! That's so boring," Suga's complaint was muffled out by his pillow which he stuffed his face in.  


"Daichi keep the ice pack on your leg," Asahi pleaded interrupting Yui's reply.  


"But it's so cold," Daichi whined but repositioned the ice pack.  


"It'll be better then a swollen knee," Asahi deadpanned with a soft glare.  


"You're so reckless sometimes," the ashen haired teen chuckled though sadness shown in his eyes.  


"Yui jinks'd me, she said that my bag was going to break and everything will go wrong. So techniquely this is her fault," Daichi said with a innocent face while Yui gave a protesting 'escuse me' and a very offended face. The two bickered while Asahi and Suga shook their heads exasperated.  


"Ok children, children! Let's settle down. No need for violence and arguing," Suga said, his voice light to mock a teacher within a classroom.  


"Oh yay, is it story time?" Yui joked looking eager as if she were a child.  


"Yes!" Suga smiled brightly sitting up a bit at the suggestion.  


"Oh my, no. That was a joke," Yui laughed a bit.  


"To bad now we're doing it. Anyone have a story?" Suga clapped his smile never leaving his face. Asahi and Daichi exchanged a look before chuckling at their friend.  


"What about the Desert Scaw?" Asahi suggested with a shrug.  


"No you read that book way to much. Plus, it's so old," Daichi shot down the idea and Asahi pouted.  


"What was the one you told a few years ago, Suga? Like the one with an all powerful being?" Yui asked rubbing her head as she thought.  


"Oh! The story of Eden?" Suga prompted face light.  


"Yeah, that one," she confirmed, "where'd you get that from?"  


"I heard it at the port one time. The guy said he was from a far off planet," Suga chuckled, "he was actually pretty funny and relaxed."  


"The ever so friendly Sugawara, befriending off worlders so easily," Yui sighed with a roll of her eyes.  


"It was your own faulty for approaching a Dorrean," Daichi laughed at the memory of the incident. Dorreans are creatures of solitude and high respect. So Yui nearly put one into shock when she patted its shoulder and talked as though it were her closest friend. Yui glared at the three laughing at her misfortune.  


"Story!" She shouted her face turning red out of embarrassment.  


"Ok ok, so in the beginning there was nothing but Eden. Eden, a great celestial being, roamed all of space in search of adventure and fun," Suga began the story. His eyes a light with pride and excitement. His hands moved along with his words, creating invisible pictures and motions. It wasn't long before his story came to an end. The hero giving his life for the freedom of everyone and defeating the evils.  


"To bad we don't have a small giant," Asahi whispered after Suga finished his story.  


"It's just a story, Asahi." Yui sighed burrowing under her blanket.  


"Doesn't mean it can't inspire people to be like the small giant," Asahi mumbled with a huff of frustration at the end.  


"Yeah, like the rebel groups," Suga chimed in with a nod.  


"Ah yes. The fallen rebel groups like Karasuno," Yui huffed with a slight frown.  


"Alright, stop. No negativity and fighting please," Daichi groaned as he shifted to his back preparing for sleep.  


"Karasuno did amazing things while they were active," Suga mumbled under his breathe as he and the rest copied Daichi's action.  


"I know, they were amazing and saved hundreds. They were among the strongest groups, but Corps still defeated them. The other rebel groups disappeared because Corps was able to bring them down, so how do they stand a chance if Karasuno couldn't," Yui says quietly into the dark.  


"Well they only fell because it was a trap and some one had deceived them," Asahi said from under his mound of blankets.  


"Guys please," Daichi groaned covering his head with a cushion, "I'm going to bed. I feel like a Lift landed on me, so goodnight."  


A chorus of 'good nights' and grunts filled the dark room before silence took its place.


	3. Here's the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Resistance takes action against Crops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to update this...sorry!
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

"This is really the plan we're going with?" Zero said bewildered. The rest of the resistance stood around the room the next day. The drive displaying the map of Maiho with the layouts of the Corps headquarters off to the side.  


"They wouldn't expect it," Daichi grinned with confidence.  


"And how do assure that you won't be shot on sight?" Hank asked arms crossed with a grimace.  


"They would want to get information on the rest of you, so if they're smart they'd use me instead of killing their only lead," Daichi determined eyebrows furrowed down seriously.  


"Daichi are sure about this? You're going to give yourself up?" Suga asked his face showing all of his concern and fear. Daichi gave a sharp nod.  


"You've literally gone insane," Makoto mumbled shaking his head.  


"Well were going down no matter what, so we should go down swinging," Daichi grinned his heart racing. This is the riskiest and most insane things he's ever suggested. "It should take a total of 20 minutes on your end, so I'll drag it out until you're ready."  


"Then lets do it," Makoto said with a heavy sigh.  
\--  


Daichi, frankly, was not having a good day. The plan was going well, he had attacked the northern port and than ran. The chase he gave was tiring, but made it authentic. The troopers had taken him to the headquarters like planned however, he didn't account for them to knock him out. So his current predicament is concerning. Aside from the headache and throbbing pain in his leg, the room he'd been put in is small and holds no windows, only a single ceiling light and the chair he's chained to. The problem: he has no idea of how much time has passed, so he doesn't know how to proceed.  


'Is it too early? Is everyone in position? Have the troopers and guards already changed positions?' Daichi questions.  


The locks on the door clang as it unlocks, pulling Daichi out of his thoughts. The heavy door swings open as the official from the treasury steps in. His wrinkled face was hard with disgust and rage. The door slammed shut as the man stood with his hands folded behind his back in front of Daichi.  


"Sawaruma Daichi I presume?" The man asked with raised brow. "I'm Official Henshaw."  


Daichi remained silent and kept his face void of expression. Though his mind was screaming and panicked. The official scoffed and rolled his eyes.  


"Very well. We already have what we need to know. An orphaned boy whose parents died of sickness, living on his own, loved by the townspeople, and now a criminal. Did you really think you and your pathetic group could go up against Corps and survive? You're all facing serious criminal charges, kid," Henshaw said his expression dark and serious.  


Daichi glared up at the man who gave a slight smirk. The official adjusted his uniform coat and relaxed his posture slightly before resuming his pointless speech.  


"But I could help lessen your charges if you help me. You're still young and lack any parental guidance, so it's understandable to end up in this mistake. So I'm willing to let this take a lesser charge if you give me information on the rest of your group," Henshaw elaborated as if he were talking to a scared child. Daichi internally mocked his strategy, 'predictable and degrading.'  


"Of course, should you choose not to speak up, we have other methods of extracting information. Both willingly and not," he grinned menacingly.  


Daichi looked down before answers with a small nod. The official grinned as he clapped his hands together lightly.  


"Wise decision, I do hate hurting prisoners," Henshaw said innocently.  


"I'll give you the names of everyone in the resistance, however, you have to tell me about the slave trade," Daichi glared. The man stiffened and his demeanor changed to something more dangerous.  


"I suppose you're the one that stole the drive?" Henshaw snarled. Daichi smirked and nodded.  


"I saw all the plans and details."  


"Of course you did," he growled clenching his jaw. "Then I suppose you could be used an example or the next to be sold."  


"Why?"  


"Why? Why not? You Maihoeans are perfect. You live in the middle of a desert and work in mines! You're bred for tough labor and horrendous conditions. We can't forget that you're all so incapable of combat and warfare. The only thing you have are numbers, but you're all to cowardly to rise up. Your pathetic group is a prime example. These people hate you lot! They haven't a clue you're actually succeeding in some aspects. The take over of this planet has been the easiest thing in my entire career! The last attempt your resistance made was a near success, until the moral got low and we pulled through," he barks out a mock laugh as he glares down at Daichi. "Once I get the information I want from you, then our chances of success will be extraordinary."  


"So all it would take to end your oppression is for the city to rise up and fight together?"  


"But it'll never happen. You people are all to dim to take action," Henshaw glared, "Now one last chance to give me what I want and I'll consider lessening your punishment."  


"No thanks," Daichi grinned. The official shifted to his original positions and turned to the door, but was startled when it flung open. A guard stood with eyes wide and panting.  


"Sir, we have a problem," he panted out as he straightened.  


"And what would it be this time," he growled out.  


"The speakers, they broadcasted your entire conversation. The people know," he answered clutching his gun. The official froze and wiped around to face Daichi who wore a smug grin.  


'Looks like the wire worked,' Daichi thought delightfully as he saw the rage on the Official's face.  


"Put him with the other one. I want troopers all over the city. I want them to put down anyone who makes an attempt to fight back. NOW!" He shouted and stormed out of the room while three guards entered while the other ran after the official.  


The three hauled Daichi out of the chair and cuffed his hands before him. The hall was wide with doors on both sides. The lights were blinding and disorienting. The corridor stretched farther down which led to an elevator. The guards shoved him in before pushing a button to the basement level. He grimaced as one of the barrels dug into his bruised left side. The elevator reopened to a darker, narrow hall. He was shoved forward to the end of the hall where a heavily bolted door. It swung open slowly revealing a foul smelling room. Daichi grunted and fell into it after the guard hit the butt of the gun into his back. The door moaned as it was sealed and locked. Daichi groaned and sat up slowly, his body withered in pain.  


"Are you alright?"  


Daichi jumped a bit at the voice. In the corner sat a short man, with dark curls and broken glasses. His frame was thin and small with bruises and cuts. He was clearly not Maihoean.  


"Ah, sorry I didn't mean to startle you," the man chuckled lightly.  


"I'm fine," Daichi answered shifting to face the other. "Who are you?"  


"Takeda Ittetsu. Uh this may be an odd question, but do you know where we are?" Takeda asked clasping his wiry hands together.  


"Maiho of Swensa," Daichi replied a bit confused.  


"Oh, wow...that's so far," Takeda mumbled to himself looking down.  


"Why are you here? I didn't think anyone was held here," Daichi questioned. "Are you a diplomat in the wrong place wrong time?"  


The other let out a small laugh, "oh gosh no. I was a mole and exploiting Corps plans. I suppose this would be the last place anyone would look for prisoners and the conditions of the planet wouldn't be easy for anyone who would escape."  


Daichi gave a nod of agreement. The conversations lulled to a silence as Daichi pulled out the recording device from his ear. He sighed in relief to see the device intact. Gorg, the main tech savvy in the group, would have killed him if the device had been broken. Daichi's examination of the piece was cut short when the building shook. The lights flickered briefly and sand fell from the ceiling.  


"What was that?" Takeda asked startled, looking around frantically.  


"The plan working accurately," Daichi grinned as another quake rocketed through the building. "Can you stand or walk?"  


"I'm not sure," he replied as he attempted to stand on shaky, weak legs. Daichi assisted Takeda and prevented him from falling over. The two froze when the doors locks echoed before the door groaned open allowing two guards to enter.  


"Daichi!" Yui exclaimed ripping off the standard helmet of a guard's uniform, beside her Suga copied her actions. The two raced over and dismantled the cuffs revealing red, damaged wrists.  


"Thanks," Daichi said rubbing his wrists and smiling lightly.  


"We've got to hurry it a bit, there's more troopers than we accounted for. Gorg was able to over ride the security system with out a problem like you said. The microphone picked up everything that ass said, so everyone one in Maiho heard it loud and clear," Suga said as he held up Takeda who looked rather confused. "The others are holding off the majority of the troopers, but they're still swarming the building in large numbers."  


"Right then lets go," Daichi nodded as the four rushed to the exit.  


The building continued to shake at odd times causing the elevator to stall and for them to stumble after exiting. Yui lead the group through the corridors taking down any Corps soldier. Suga assisted Takeda who was still weak, but pushed on. Daichi held the rear where he deflected any surprise attacks which Yui couldn't reach. Soon they came upon a wide entrance where the most damage was dealt. Walls were stained with smoke with small craters in the floor and walls. Unconscious bodies were scattered across the floor while those who stood rushed at the four resistance fighters in the middle of the room. Makoto gave a sharp whistle once he spotted the group enter the room thus alerting the others to evacuate.  


"Hank stole a rover and is out front," Zero shouted as she ran up to Yui as they ran for the busted doors. A deafening blast sounded from behind as Grog launched an explosive into the oncoming fleet of Troopers.  


The group set another batch of explosives into the army that covered the staircase and surrounded the vehicle. They quickly piled in, hardly leaving room for everyone. Zero hung from the side shooting anyone that aimed for them as Hank gunned the rover taking off with a lurch. Leaving nothing but destruction and sand clouds kicked up by the rover in their wake.


	4. Daichi is suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progression of the story and Daichi is suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highkey don't even know how to write coherently :/

"These things ya built are workin wonders, Gorg! The others have been radioing me while you all were inside. They've managed to secure the heart of the south as well a bit to the east!" Hank laughed out as he maneuvered the rover. Makoto clapped the techy on his back sporting a grin.  


"With the little time I had to make everything I'm surprised they've held up this well! I'm going to make more once we reach the dugout," Grog shouted over the wind and chaos outside.  


"You lot are hoppin' out and defending the south while Roland's squad are comin with us to the east. We need that armory before we take over the western side. From there the north will be a breeze," Makoto said turning to the four in the back.  


"Asahi is in the dugout watching over kids and few elderly that are being brought in, so they're out of the fire fight," Suga said to Daichi who nodded with relief. Asahi may be tall and intimidating, but combat is not his forte.  


"Alright, it's going to get hectic real quick, jump out here stay off the streets till you get that guy to safety," Zero informed as the rover slowed in front of a tunnel entrance on an abandoned road.  


The four in the back seats clambered out and ran to the tunnel. The rover peeled out just as they entered and began they're walk.  


The major tunnels were buzzing with activity. Groups of people were led through the networks with a resistance fighter navigating. They were jogging to and fro, all trying to get to areas in need of backup. The journey took longer than usual due to traffic and Takeda who was now carried by both Daichi and Suga while Yui lead.  


"Asahi where's the medical kit," Daichi asked as soon as they entered the dugout. He jumped scared by the unannounced group who looked strung out. He recovered quickly from his shock and pointed to the armory room. Daichi and Suga maneuvered around a few children who sat in small groups to the back room. Inside, the table near the door was piled with various medical supplies. The rest of the room was cleared out of all the weapons and devices it once held, replaced with blankets and medical supplies. They settled Takeda down in the far back of the room while Yui grabbed the basics: disinfection, stitches and bandages.  


"How's everything up there?" Asahi asked looking disheveled with his hair falling into his face and his clothes askew.  


"Going according to plan most likely. We were able to sneak into the headquarters as Troopers without problem, overrid the severity systems over the city, broadcasted the conversation and escaped. Hank said we've got the heart of the south and a bit of the eastern side as well," Yui said winded from the run here.  


"How're you Daichi?" Asahi asked kneeling in front of Daichi to treat his wounds. Suga did the same with Takeda for he was more skilled and had sturdier hands.  


"Fine, only have headache, so I'm good. Whose watching the kids?" Daichi asked sitting against the wall.  


"Ah the older people. They're actually kind of terrifying at times," Asahi said seriously. Daichi didn't doubt him due to his past experience.  


"Check his knee. He was limping heavily all the way here," Suga said without looking away from his work of wrapping Takeda's small, bloodied wrists. Asahi gave a nod and began rolling up Daichi's filthy pant leg.  


"It's fine, really Suga. It's not even like it can be treated right now," Daichi sighed and rolled his eyes.  


"Better safe than sorry," Suga said giving Daichi a sharp glare.  


"It looks like a mild MCL sprain. If you injure it further you may not be able to move your leg entirely," Asahi said after a few minutes of testing and prodding at Daichi's swelled knee.  


"I can't just sit here and do nothing," Daichi huffed hiding the grimace of pain when he moved his injured leg.  


"Well you can't go out there and destroy your knee further so your a sitting duck in the line of fire," Yui piped in, her face stern and arms crossed.  


"Do you have any other pains, sir?" Suga asked Takeda as he finished wrapping a gash on his arm.  


"No thankfully, it's just bruisings. Thank you," he said trailing off at the end.  


"Sugawara Koushi," Suga smiled and cleaned up the supplies.  


"That's Michimiya Yui and Azumane Asahi," Daichi addressed to Takeda.  


"Takeda Ittetsu, it's a pleasure to meet you," Takeda greeted and adjusted his bent glasses. "What rebel group are you apart of?"  


"Well, we're not really apart of any. We're a resistance group. There's hardly any rebel activity near us," Yui answered awkwardly.  


"Why do you ask?" Suga questioned, his brows pulled together in wonder.  


"Oh, this all seemed like a tactic Rebels would have used. I was hoping to get in contact with my own group, if it were possible," he answered though the last part was hardly heard and laced with sadness.  


"I thought you were a mole?" Daichi asked.  


"I was. I gathered information and plans from Corps for my group, Karasuno. I was compromised a few days after the attack." Takeda replied.  


"You were apart of Karasuno!" Asahi said his voice filled with awe.  


"I was and I hope to get back. I know Commander Ukai is still alive as are other members. I want to bring Karasuno back," Takeda said his eyes bright with determination. "Everyone needs the hope that Corps will be brought down. I believe Karasuno can do it!"  


"How do you know? Things could have changed since your capture," Yui wondered while the others remained silent from surprise.  


"I know Commander Ukai. He's tough, stubborn and one hell of a fighting spirit," he grinned with pride.  


The four exchanged glances. Daichi was going to respond but was cut off when tremores shook the dougoht, sand falling from above. Cries echoed from the other room, so Yui and Asahi jumped to comfort the children.  


"Where do you think you're going?" Suga scowled pushing Daichi to his sitting position as he attempted to get up.  


"Suga I can't just sit here," Daichi huffed trying to push against Suga.  


"You're hurt. You won't be able to run so you'll be more of a hindrance than a helping hand," He growled out.  


"Then wrap my knee and I'll attack from the roofs," Daichi said frustratedly.  


Suga sighed and shook his head," I'll wrap your knee, but you're staying here with Asahi. Save your strength for tomorrow. We're not going to win this over night."  


"I know but I-"  


"No buts! Just listen to me and think things through, please," Suga said sternly as he grabbed the wrap.  


"Fine, but tomorrow I'm going out there," he pouted childishly and suga huffed, rolling his eyes frustrated.  


"Takeda I'll help you move to the main room with the others in case we need this room for emergencies," Suga said after finishing wrapping Daichi's knee.  


Suga helped the small man up and lead him to the bustling room with Daichi behind them. The children huddled in groups many still scared as Asahi, Yui, and few elders comforted them. Daichi breathed in deep before heading to help calm the kids. Suga and Yui eventually left to join the fight.  


'This is going to be a long day,' Daichi sighed heavily to himself.


	5. War Rages On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resistance is fighting back and the war rages on! Who will emerge victorious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally he most stressful week but I got this done so I'll take it as a win!
> 
> This halter Amy be a bit slow? But there'll be some heart felt stuff in the next chapter! (Probably)  
> ENJOY!!!!

The night dragged on for what seemed like eons. Asahi had been pulled away from watching the distressed children and elderly to tend to the wounded that began to poor in. Daichi was thankful for Takeda who was able to corral the children in the far corner of the room away from the injured. The children were enchanted by the stories and jokes he told when ever they got antsy or anxious. Daichi busied himself by attending to the elderly which was fairly easy because many of them wanted to sleep or read. Eventually, Daichi helped build a pillow fort large enough for all the kids to pile in so they could sleep. The dugout was quiet unless people were brought in to be treated.  


Daichi and Takeda rested against the wall near the fort while Asahi drifted from the back to the front. He watched and monitored the injured while checking up on the others in the main room. Daichi sent his friend a sympathy look, he was scurrying all over and hardly rested. Daichi had to force him to rest during the next lull of activity, and Asahi had been out like a light.  


Suga, Yui and a group of dirty resistance fighters stumbling into the dugout brought Daichi out of his light sleep. The arrivals maneuvered around the room in search of open areas so they could rest or went to the back room to treat themselves. His two friends plopped down in front of him looking as though they walked out of a sand storm, their hair and clothes askew while covered in a layer of grime. Suga layed his head down the sleeping Asahi's stomach and sighed deeply. Yui swayed slightly as though she'd pass out at any moment, but remained sitting up.  


"I feel...like my body...is lead," Suga slurred out. Yui let out a noise of confirmation her eyes drifting close slowly.  


"Do you want me to grab water?" Daichi asked concerned.  


"Nah, jus' wanna sleep..for a year," Yui replied mumbled almost undecipherable.  


"How're things up there?"  


"So...loud. I was with squadron B? We took the-um the thing with the windows...Hospital, that thing. So we're sending over the injured there," Suga drawled occasionally flopping his hand in the air.  


"Mmh, heard we have the armory too," Yui added. Daichi nodded though neither could see with their eyes closed. He tugged on Yui's arm startling her in the process. Daichi motioned for her to move next to him so she could lean on him to rest. She gave a yawn and sat flush against his side resting her dusty head on his shoulder. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out signaling that she fell asleep. A glance to Suga revealed the same thing. Daichi closed his eyes and rested his own head on Yui's. He slipped into a light sleep once more.  


People continued to come and go through the dugout. They removed the injured and brought them to a better suited room within the hospital that had been claimed. The rest utilized the quiet stone room as a resting area. They reloaded and hydrated themselves before moving back out to the network of tunnels to defend their city. The suns rose once more and the dwellers within the dugout began to wake.  


"We're relocating the the kids and older folks to the old bunker farther from the mass of the fights," Zero said as she and a few others members of the resistance began to escort people out of the dugout. "Its larger and more people are there. We're hoping to get these people to their families, so bringing everyone in the same area should help."  


"Has there been any progress?" Yui asked adjusting her utility belt.  


"We're gaining ground quickly, but our people are still unskilled. Things may get worse from here on out if we don't think of something," she answers her face hard.  


"Hank and a few others have been giving the basic lessons and that seemed to work. Makoto wants to expand that with every new member of the fight," Gorg chimed in as he popped into the circle they had formed.  


"It may be our best shot despite how time consuming it is," Zero nodded as she tugged on her bottom lip.  


"Wars aren't won in a day," Takeda pointed out.  


"Right, you're that Karasuno guy, correct?" Zero asked and he gave a nod. "Good, follow me. Makoto wants to meet with you."  


"Ah, he really shouldn't be moving to much. He's malnourished and has a few concerning wounds that if opened wouldn't end well," Suga said with a concerned frown.  


"Then I'll bring Makoto here just go wait in the back room, so we'll be out of the way," Zero motioned to the back before walking away with Gorg at her heels. Takeda excused himself and walked to the back room leaving the four friends to themselves.  


"What'd you think Makoto wants to talk with him about," Asahi wondered aloud.  


"Maybe he wants to make sure he's creditable," Yui said with a shrug.  


"He's probably going to ask for assistance. He's been involved with this stuff more and he knows Ukai. He may have a few tricks up his sleeve that may help us," Suga suggested rocking on the heels of his feet.  


"Do you think he could bring Karasuno back?" Asahi asked after a few moments of silence.  


"Maybe, it'll be difficult and time consuming," Suga answered pushing his hair back.  


"He'd need help and lots of it though," Yui added.  


"Maybe we can help," Daichi said as the others looked at him with alarmed gazes. "I've been thinking-"  


"Well thats dangerous," Suga chuckled as Asahi gave a snort and Yui shook her head.  


"Seriously, we can help. Every group had to start to somewhere! If people knew Karasuno was back they'd be hopeful and renew their belief that Corps can be defeated. Just because we're knocked down doesn't mean we stay down, we need to get up and fight again," Daichi urged looking to each of his friends to get his point across.  


"We've never done anything like that. How do you know if we'd be able to pull it off?" Asahi asked uncertainly.  


"We've never done this reckless of a plan before either, and it seems to be working out. We're apart of a resistance group, so it's basically the same as a rebel group," Daichi shrugged a small grin forming on his face. "We can help make a difference not just here, but everywhere! We wanted to help people and protect the innocent. We can do that with Karasuno."  


"Daichi you may be getting a bit ahead of yourself. We still have this battle to win. We're not done here," Yui said with a frown.  


"I know, but it's something that I want to do if- no, when we win," Daichi said determined. "So, would you guys want to help him?"  


The friends looked at each other and shifted. A silence took over the conversation, the noise of the room died down as the other inhabitants left.  


"Yeah," Suga said quietly rubbing the back of his neck,"I want to keep helping others in similar situations."  


Asahi gave a small nod,"I'm terrified but yeah. Me too."  


Daichi looked to Yui who fidgeted with her hands avoiding eye contact with the others. She didn't say anything for a few seconds, thinking over the conversation.  


"Let's just get through this battle first. I'm not making any agreements I can't stick to yet," she said glancing to Daichi briefly. He nodded with a comforting smile. The four were split up being assigned to tasks when Zero returned with Makoto. Asahi was assigned to the bunker to help with reuniting and tending to people. Suga and Yui were assigned to assist taking the port on the western side which had been well under way during the early afternoon. Daichi was stationed on the highest roof on the eastern side to monitor the air traffic at the northern and western ports.  


The suns beat down without mercy as the day crawled on. From his perch, he saw the results of the battles that occurred here just the night before. The roads were scattered with holes and destruction making some nearly impossible to use. Buildings were missing walls and support, leaning on the neighboring ones or crumpling in heaps on the ground. People sparred nothing but a glance at the scars that littered their city as they continued on their missions. The majority looked weary and pained, but they pressed on. Determined to protect their homes, family, friends and life.  


Daichi watched the skies with boredom. Smoke billowed from spares areas within the city. It blended with the orange afternoon sky into an ugly gray-green, another blemish to their once beautiful city. Daichi thoughts wandered to the future and what it held for his friends and city. Should they win their city would be broken and hurt. Their trade and government would be a tedious struggle to fix. Homes and works would have to be built from the ground up and repaired. Families would be displaced and broken. He doesn't want to imagine the casualty numbers. He frowned deeply as he thought about if they lost. No doubt he and the rest of the resistance would be hunted down and killed. The rest of the city would crumble and waste away. Another planet falling at the hands of Corps. Shaking his head he banished away the negative thoughts. He grimaced as he continued to watch the battle rage on from a distance. These coming days will be torturous for everyone, testing their will and determination. 

\---

The weeks passed by slowly and torturously. The western side had been claimed with great force, but little time. For a short while things seemed to look up. The resistance was steadily growing in numbers, skill set and tactics due to Takeda offering his experience with planning battles with Karasuno. The group now claimed two arsenals, a hospital, and a port. They could fight in both land and sky with the access to the ships that had been abandoned when Corps retreated. That victorious feeling was quickly stomped out when Corps launched a surprise attack. The results were devastating causing morals to deplete. They continued to fight off the relentless attacks on the western and eastern sides.  


The back forth borders of the frontline continued for ages. In reality it was a month or so, but the endless fighting distorted all sense of time. The resistance had lost a great deal of the western side but quickly reclaimed the port. At that time the original members of the resistance and Takeda gathered to preplan their attack. The dwindling confidence would only continue if action was not taken. A momentum win was needed in order to pull through. A plan formed and frankly it was wild and unexpected. They spoke with the rest of the group, who held no belief the plan would work. It took a few days of relentless persisting and speeches before nearly everyone was on board with the reckless plan.  


The next few sun cycles consisted of defending and preparing for the attack. The plan was simple and at first glance not well thought out. The plan: to hit the northern part of the city with everything they had. There were layers of tactics and strategies woven into the plan. The majority of the resistance was split off into groups. A few groups would sneak in, some causing distractions, some go head first into the battle, others attack from the air. Together they would all attack at once. The goal was to overwhelm the troopers and guards, cause them to second guess themselves and retreat.  


For the first sun cycle, it worked. The Corps had fallen back nearly to the center of the northern part of the city. But they had gathered themselves and retaliated. The resistance held them off, though just barley. Days passed, arsenal dwindled, moral faded slowly, and bodies piled higher. But the resistance continued to fight. They wouldn't back down. They would prove themselves to be not weak, but strong and loyal to their friends, family and home. It took time, long and hellish, before Corps numbers and attacks dwindled. Corps began to flee slowly at first then, like a bursting damn, all at once. The oppressors fled on fleets of carriers into the blazing sky and far from the boiling planet.  


People rejoiced, mourned, celebrated, comforted, and relished in their new freedom. They're futures were their own as was their city, their home. The feeling and joy of their win mellowed soon after, sobering at the damage left behind by the gruesome war. Their city may be free but it was damaged and broken. The fighting was done and the healing was beginning.


	6. The end and beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yui and Daichi moment with a new adventure's start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeeee I can't romance so this is as close as it will go 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY!!

It was a day or so since the fighting stopped and the celebrating ended. Yui gazed out to the vast tan landscape before her as she sat on the building's roof. The waves of sand flowed under the setting suns. She sighed heavily and her eyes watered slightly. She shook her head and cleared her mind. The wind blew softly carrying the sound of the steps to her attention. Daichi flopped down next to Yui swinging his legs over the side of the building. Their hands overlapped and legs brushed occasionally. The two sat in silence as they basked in the fading heat of the day. Soon the sky will darken and the temperature would drop drastically, but for now they sat close and comfortable.  


"I know this is the last thing you want to talk about, but Takeda is set to leave tomorrow," Daichi said quietly not wanting to disturb the peace. He tightened his hold on Yui's hand slightly when she didn't show a response.  


"I want to help him. Suga and Asahi agreed too. It'll be-it won't be the same without you, Yui." He said his eyes pleading with her. Yui remained staring at the fading light her face devoid of emotion. The silence stretched and Daichi looked down forcing away his displeasure.  


"Daichi, I want to go, really." Yui said her voice soft and laced with sadness. "But I'm scared and tired. I want things back to the way they were before. No fights, no violence, no oppression and none of all the awful stuff thats happend. I can't- I don't want to see others go through it either. I'm going to stay here and help put everything back together. The fighting may be done but we still have long ways to go before Maiho is stable again. I'm sorry Daichi, I wish I could but I can't."  


Yui turned to Daichi as she spoke. Her voice quivered and face crumbling revealing her pain. He gingerly wiped away a stray tear and pulled her into his chest. They held each other tightly as though they'd lose the other if they let go.  


"I don't want to leave you," Daichi whispered his voice watery and desperate. Yui held Daichi closer as his frame shook.  


"Then don't," Yui mumbled into his shoulder. Daichi remained silent and the two stayed holding each other until the sky turned dark. The sky illuminated by the tiny lights of stars and distant planets. The wind blew cold and sharp, breaking the two from their embrace. Yui grabbed Daichi's hand and descended to the inside of the building. The pair were quiet as she lead them through the quiet broken streets of the city. It wasn't long before Yui was pulling him into her home and then to her room. The pair sat on the messy bed, neither knowing what to say or do.  


In a swift motion and determined frown on her face, Yui stood from the bed and rifled through a drawer of her dresser. She turned quickly startling Daichi a bit from his slouched position on the bed. He gave a confused glance to her hands which were hidden behind her back.  


"I know you're not going to change your mind no matter how much I plead and don't like it. There's no denying that I'll miss you and want you to stay, but I will put that aside." Yui says her posture stiff and determined as she gazed down at Daichi. "So here. This was originally going to be a gift for your birthday."  


Daichi leaned back as Yui shoved the object toward him. He held out his hands and she let it go, plopping it onto his palms. He staresd down at the charm attached to a long string. It shines briefly under the light of the room. His attention is brought back to Yui as she speaks again.  


"I want you to be safe and don't do anything reckless. I will know if you do and I won't be happy. So keep that in mind," she says her hands clenched by her sides and her face tinting red. Daichi grins as he pulls Yui into him, she gives a yelp of surprise but nestles into his hold quickly.  


"I'll try my best," he chuckles a bit and slips the charm over his head after they part. Yui smiles and flips onto her side, the bed bouncing as she does. Daichi is quick to follow and the two curl into each other once more. They lay together for hours, memorizing the other in the still night. The wind blows softly, blanketing them as they begin to drift off, still holding the other close and showing no sign of parting soon.  
-  


The halls of the port are wide and bright making room for the bustle of people milling about. The day was set for repairs and monitoring. Everyone rushed to their tasks avoiding the three newcomers who dodged the oncoming traffic. They held a quick pace to the hanger where a lift was being prepped for take off. Daichi clutched the charm around his neck and let out a breathe as the trio scanned the hanger. It was large and filled with ships and cargo. People hustled by giving disgruntled noises to the three who stood dumbly in the middle of it all. Suga tugged them to the side as he spotted their purpose for being here. Takeda leaned against the back wall of the room when they approached him. His wounds healed and glasses repaired, his appearance changed greatly since their first encounter. He greeted them with a smile as did the three friends.  


"Do you still plan on reestablishing Karasuno," Daichi asked after greeting him.  


"Of course," Takeda confirmed looking slightly confused at first.  


"We want help," Suga smiled slightly from Daichi's side while Asahi and Daichi bobbed their heads in agreement. The shorter man beamed with delight and excitement at their declaration.  


"I'd be glad for your help, thank you." He said sincerely squeezing his hands together, his face looking brighter than one might think possible.  


And just like that. The four piled onto the ship once it was completed. They woefully parted from Maiho with determination and hope. Together they entered the unknown depths of space chasing down a beginning to an adventure.


End file.
